Baby Shower
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Victoire and Teddy know they are going to have a baby and so naturally all the Weasley/Potters throw them a baby shower! Everyone catches up and while the children talk about Hogwarts, an owl brings them their letters. Also, a very Important announcement Is made near the end


Hey you guys :) I'm really proud of this chapter because I thought of It all my own, I didn't enter It Into any competitions or Challenges, I wrote It for pure pleasure. It's not often that I don't get a prompt of some kind In order to write :)

I will probably enter this In a few competitions after the fact, that I finished writing It, but still that's besides the point and I really hope you enjoy!

Written for the Off The Block Competition and The Star Challenge: Vega

Lily Is the narrator of the story okay? It starts with a small conversation between Percy and Harry, but after that It's from Lily's point of view.

* * *

Victoire Weasley, soon to be Lupin, is in a pristine white sundress that compliments her blonde hair. Done in curls, they swing around her shoulder blades. I watch Teddy come over, place a hand on her bloated belly and rub lovingly. I hope someone will look at me like that someday.

-x-

It is June 16th, 2017 at the Potters' contemporary house. It is a lovely four-bedroom house with two full bathrooms and a den-turned-playroom. It is perfect for raising children and I must admit Potter's done a great job at finding a place for my sister and her kids. The outside is beautiful as well, we Apparated into the back garden and saw many flowers, and I see my sis has found a hobby to do with Lily. She was asking what types of things I do with my daughters and I suggested gardening, nice to see her take my advice for once. As we go around the front gate, I gaze at the baby blue brick and white trimming, and think only to myself that I am glad Ginny married Harry.

That's not why we're here though, so without further ado I knock on the front door, and immediately hear a shuffling and girly shout. It must be Lily.

"Percy! Dad, Percy's here! Hi Molly! Lucy, come in, come with me we just started organizing the presents and we're playing a game!" Lily grasps Lucy's hand and runs off with her – to the playroom, I presume. I usher Molly inside and she thanks Harry for letting them come.

"Punctual as always Perce, how have you been doing?" Harry sits at the couch and waves me over.

"Oh you know, being under Kingsley is a lot to work with, and I have been working a lot this season. It's almost going to be a relief when the girls go off to Hogwarts again, I mean Lucy is young and is mostly oblivious to my absences all day, but Molly is a teen now and I feel bad not being there for her. She most of the time tells me to take time off, just like her mum."

"Well I hope the work is worth the payoff; that's all I've got to say. The kids think that being an Auror is the coolest thing and the other day I heard James say he might consider being one too. Ginny has her hands full with Lily and the garden, because she's taken quite a liking to it and keeps saying she likes to work with plants. I can see her being Prof. Neville's favorite already."

"Yeah, but he's too nice to pick favorites."

* * *

Lily pulls Lucy into the room with her brothers, Rose and Hugo, and Louis and Dominique.

"We were piling the gifts biggest to smallest, and then trying to guess what's inside? No one can think of anything for this one." She puts the hand sized package in her palm and waits for the prediction happily.

"I think, a baby rattle! That's a perfect gift for baby showers, right?" Everyone cheers and Hugo whistles.

"Okay I'm writing Lucy down for baby rattle." James has a notepad and pencil and is scribbling everyone's guesses down. "Would you like to bet on that?"

"No way, James, you can't have my two galleons!"

Another knock at the door comes and Lily dashes out of the room. Lucy goes to sit next to Louis on the cream plush carpet.

Lily returns with Roxanne and Fred in tow and Roxanne throws a parcel into the pile of gifts.

"Don't throw it Roxy, it could break." Fred is always warning Roxy about things, and she just rolls her eyes slowly.

"You've already given us a hint! I think it's some tableware like dishes or something," Rose states.

"No, you've got it all wrong sis, it's wine glasses."

"Hugo, that's still tableware."

Hugo blushes and doesn't give another guess for now.

"Marking down tableware, any other guesses?"

"Kids! Food time!" Aunt Ginny calls from the kitchen which by the way smells of cinnamon and apples, and turkey.

I go down the stairs behind James and sit in my usual chair by dad. "It smells so yummy in here! What are we having?" [Sorry, but I got really confused here; who is narrating? I thought it was Percy, which is how I've edited it earlier, but now it seems like one of the kids…]

"Turkey or ham with pineapples, and punch," Ginny replies.

Seated altogether we have 19 other people around the magically enhanced table. Aunt Audrey isn't present. Dad starts passing the food to the left and I choose some ham and pineapples, and pass it to Louis.

"So, are you excited to go to Hogwarts," Hermione asks, politely starting conversation.

Rose nods. "Oh, yes. By the way you describe it, I want to go now!" She scoops two huge piles of pineapple on her plate and looks around, blushing. "Sorry, didn't eat breakfast."

"Oh Rose, don't be ashamed. You are a growing girl, and you have your daddy's appetite," Ron laughs, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Getting taller by the day."

"I would like to see the Quidditch Pitch! How big is it James?"

"Only bigger than the whole of London itself!"

Harry chuckles and bops his son on the head, "Are you telling tall stories again, James? The Quidditch Pitch may be big, but it's only one and a half times the size of a muggle football field."

The chattering about Quidditch gets only so far before everyone quits listening to James after his squid theory. Roxanne even mentions whenever you make a goal, all the centaurs run out of the forest and shower you with arrows. Those two together are worse than Draco Malfoy when he was a boy; dad told me how he was.

Ginny stood to take the dishes away and as soon as she opens the window, two owls hop into the house, hooting in the sink. One has a package and the other looks like Hogwarts letters!

"Look our letters! Finally we can go to Diagon Alley; I've always wanted to go!" Albus hops up and goes to the tawny one and feeds him some turkey, while he unties the letters.

Ginny takes the package addressed to Victoire and Teddy. "It's from Grandma Dromeda." She throws the package to Teddy and collects all the dishes putting them in the sink. The other owl just pleasantly hoots, pleased that it got a snack.

"Oh! I know what it is!" Teddy exclaims and tosses the package to Victoire, "You'll love it."

Victoire looks at it and says coyly to the kids, "Any guesses?"

A ruckus of shouts saying "Diapers!" and "Toys!" fill the din and Percy has to yell to quiet them down and it's all silent. Everyone is waiting with baited breath now for what Teddy's grandma sent her.

Victoire opens it and lay out on the table a beautiful Lapis Lazuli tiara, stainless goblin-made silver with embedded gems at three points. "Oh how beautiful! The note says: ' [Not too sure about that sentence I crossed out…]

'Here is your something old and something blue,

please take care of it, and know that you

have my blessing of marriage,

Love Grandma Andromeda'

Fluer smiles at her daughter and takes a closer look at the tiara and smiles, "Victoire, you're going to look gorgeous at your wedding!" She beams and hugs Teddy, "Write back to your grandma saying that I thank her for everything she has done for us, and I can't wait to have her as my family."

Ginny allows Teddy to write a quick return note and they send the barn owl out the window with some ham. "Let's do gifts first and then we'll take a look at those Hogwarts letters, I know Albus, but just a little while longer." He pouts some but then goes to sit by Rose, and talk about the school supplies he wants to buy.

A loud crack is heard and George looks out the window, "It's just mum and dad, they must have just got home from work." As they walk in they get a hug from every other Weasley in the room, and even James.

"Didn't think you would forget about us now would you, Victoire! Are you enjoying your day?" Mr. Weasley asks amicably. They chat for a small bit while Mrs. Weasley tends to the dishes in the sink.

After that, everyone in the room is seated (kids on the floor), all eyes on Teddy and Victoire. She unwraps the first parcel from George and Angelina and out comes a beautiful set of fine china and tableware.

"I was right! James, you owe me two sickles!" Rose can't help but brag.

Another gift from Arthur and Molly is a wonderfully hand-knitted baby quilt. Victoire gushed over it. "It's lovely and my baby will adore it! I will put this with her baby crib." The baby crib was an expensive gift from Percy and Audrey.

Victoire and Teddy finish opening their gift unwrapping collectively a crib, fine china, a baby rattle, some clothes and hats, a blender, and bed sheets.

"Thank you all so much," Victoire looks all around at her new family, and beams.

Teddy chuckles, "I feel like I am welcomed here, and it's the best feeling. Your precious gifts will help me and Tori in the future raising this child and I can't wait for her to meet you all."

Victoire nods reassuringly at them all, "We have two other announcements. We know the sex and name of the baby. We also know the date for our wedding."

Everyone stares silently waiting for the information.

"We now know that we will be having a pretty, baby girl. Her name, we made the decision yesterday to call her Sidhélén, an Irish name meaning elf."

"I think that's a beautiful name!" I am the first to speak up with a grin on my face, "Just for a beautiful little sister."

Teddy announces that Victoire and him would like to have a June wedding, so that gives them exactly eleven months to plan everything. Congratulations were in order so crying proudly, Mrs. Weasley pops open some firewhiskey and fills the brand new wine glasses, and makes a toast in their honor.

"When I first met you Victoire, you were the light of my eldest Bill's life, your father loves you very much and you brighten his day all the time. You do the same to me, although it's not odd for me to grow attached to someone, Bill has a harder time with those things. What I'm trying to say is, even the hardest of hearts would melt with you in the room."

Harry stands and adds endearingly, "Teddy is like a son to me, and I know his father would have been so proud to know his son is going to marry a Weasley. I'm glad that we can finally add you into our family officially. I'm so proud of you both."

Ten minutes later Albus was holding the Hogwarts letters anxious written all over his face, the crinkles in his brow deepens as he hands his father his first year letter.

"Oh yes, there's only one place we'll be getting all this," Harry mimics Mrs. Weasley from his second year with Ron. "Diagon Alley."


End file.
